Not Alone
by TheUltimateMystic
Summary: What if there was another what if Gohan was not alone. I hope you enjoy my first fanfic.
1. A Very Short Prologue

Disclaimer:The following is a non-profit fan based fanfic. Dragonball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, and Dragon Ball Super are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release.

A Very Short Prologue

Age 737

Planet Vegeta is on the brink of destruction as Bardock makes a fruitless last stand against the ruthless tyrant Frieza. As the planet and Bardock begin to crumble and fade from existence. A Saiyan pod carrying Bardock's infant son Goku is seen barely escaping the blast. Bardock accepting his fates dies with the knowledge that his son will carry the legacy and will of his people. Unbeknownst to everyone including Bardock a second ship flies away from the doomed planet mere seconds before it's demise.

The first Chapter will be out very soon. So stay tuned.~TheUltimateMystic


	2. Chapter 1: Beginnings and Encounters

Here it is the first chapter of my first fanfic. I hope you enjoy it. Please R&R and

have a great day.~TheUltimateMystic

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Beginnings and Encounters**

* * *

Age 774

Outside the Son residence.

Gohan, Son of Goku, Grandson of Bardock. The protector of the earth. He has been through many challenges in his life many trials and tribulations. He has been trained in various ancient fighting techniques. But nothing could prepare him for his toughest challenge yet...High School.

"Mom, Are you sure I'll be able to fit in okay? I mean do you really think I'm ready for this?" Gohan said unsure of how he'd adapt to the life of a high school student.

Chichi could see nervousness on her sons face"Yes Gohan, I'm sure you'll be just fine. Most of the top Universities won't accept students who've been home schooled their whole life. Plus this is a great opportunity for you to make some friends your own age. Maybe even find a girlfriend!"

"Mom that's not funny!" Gohan replied with a face as red as Black Star Shenron. "But if you really think I can do this than I'll give it a try."

"Atta boy!" Chichi gave her son a great big hug.

"Does this mean Gohan's not gonna be able play with me anymore" A small voice rang out.

Gohan looked down saw the spitting image of his father, his younger brother Goten pouting.

"I may not be here as often but I'll still make time to play with you okay squirt?" Gohan responded.

"Oookay." Goten broke out in a big smile "Good luck big brother. Hope you have a good day at hike school!'

"I will kiddo. Well it's time for me to go. Ni..." Gohan prepared to call the flying nimbus but stopped.

"You know what I think it'll be faster if I just fly there own my own. Why don't you keep watch over the nimbus from now on Goten."

Goten's face lit up "Really!? You're really giving me the nimbus Gohan?"

"Yep, it's all yours squirt." Gohan replied.

"Thanks Gohan you're the best big brother ever!" Goten said with a smile wider than Lord Guru.

"Well Goodbye mom. Bye Goten!" Gohan said as began his assent into the sky. "I'll see you later!"

And with that Gohan headed of towards Satan City.

* * *

Satan City

Gohan had just landed in Satan City. As he began his walk to school he heard the sound of a gunshot followed by the sound of a woman screaming. He walked toward the sound of the disturbance when he saw what was happening. A group of 5 men were robbing a bank and the leader had taken a woman hostage.

 _ **Oh no I've got to do something...But if I just go out there like this I'm sure word would spread quickly about what I can do and there's goes and any chance at a social life...Wait I got it!**_

The leader of the bank robbers had a gun firmly placed against the woman's head. "No sudden movements got it! I want a fully fueled helicopter for me and boys. I will release my hostage once me and my gang are safely aboard the helicopter but if I see so much as one of your fingers even twitch the bitch gets I..." Before the leader could finish his sentence the gun was gun from his hand. "What the fu..." Before he could even fully process the sudden disappearance of his gun the leader dropped to his knees in clutching his gut in pain before passing out.

One of the other bank robbers spoke up "Shit! I don't know what the hell's happening but we gotta get the hell outta he...!" But he suddenly collapsed to the ground before he could finish his sentence.

The three other bank robbers without wasting anytime quickly got into a nearby truck. They started it up and began to floor it. They headed toward a crowd of people with no intention of stopping. Gohan suddenly appeared right in front of the crowd basked in his super saiyan glow.

The driver's eyes widened "Who the hell is that freak!"

Gohan extended his arm and let out shouted at the top of his lungs. "HA!" A wave of kinetic energy shot of his hand causing the truck to become airborne and flip over landing on the opposite side of the crowd. Before anyone had a chance to process anything about this mysterious figure he was gone as fast as he arrived.

Gohan went behind a nearby buliding and powered down and slipped into the crowd to see his handy work. _**Phew! That was fun! Well, Now that everything's taken care of I should head off to school.**_ Just as Gohan finished his thought he heard a female voice calling/yelling out to him. "You there! Did you see what happened here! Who did this!"

Gohand turned to see a short raven haired girl with blue eyes and pig tails wearing a large white tank at least two sizes to big for here biker shorts and yellow combat boots staring/glaring up at him. Gohan scratched the back of his head. "Uh, I don't know I just got here right before you did."

"Dammit, If I hadn't had to stop to help that old lady across the street I would've been able to get here in time!" said/shouted the mysterious raven haired girl.

Gohan simply stared at here in disbelief. Who was this girl. Why was she this upset/angry. He noticed that her ki was stronger than that of the average human. Perhaps even as strong as Yamcha when they fought they fought against Vegeta and Nappa but there was something else about her ki. It had a sort of familiar  
feel to it...But before he could have to dwell on it anymore he noticed the clock on the front of the bank. "Oh crapbaskets! I'm going to be late!" And with that  
Gohan took of towards the high school.

The raven haired girl looked at Gohan as he ran away. _**Who is that guy...**_


	3. Chapter 2: Suspicions & Secrets

Here it is Chapter 2 hot off the presses! I hope you enjoy it. Please R&R~TheUltimateMystic

 _ **Chapter 2: Suspicions & Secrets**_

 _Orange Star High School_

As Gohan approached the classroom he saw the teacher standing outside tapping his watch. "5 minutes late on your first day Mr. Son not a good way to make a good first impression."

"I'm Sorry Mr. Curry. I kind of got a little lost on the way here." Gohan chuckled, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"Well I guess that's understandable considering you were raised in the mountains." Mr. Curry replied. I'll let it slide this time Mr. Son but please try not to make a habit of it."

"I won't Sir" Gohan replied.

"Well let's introduce you to the class shall we." Mr Curry said before he opened the door and stepped inside the classroom. "Class, We have a new student joining us today. I expect you to treat him with the respect you treat you other peers. Come on in and introduce yourself Mr. Son."

Gohan stepped inside the classroom. "Hello Everyone, My name is Son Gohan. My favorite subject is math, and I also like reading and martial arts.

Everyone had a confused look on his face when he said martial arts but most just shrugged it off thinking he was just into martial arts movies or something.

"Mr. Son here had a perfect test score on his entrance exam. You all could learn a thing or two from him. Since I have you for the first half of the day due to Mrs. Sunday being sick coupled with the the fact that I just feel a bit tuckered out myself. I think I'll be nice and give you all a free day to chat and make merry and what not."

The entire classed cheered with one random student yelling out "Woohoo you da best, Mr. Curry"

"You may take your now Mr. Son" Mr. Curry said as he sat at his desk and began to doze off.

A very chipper blond girl spoke up waving her hand in the air like she just didn't care "Yooo hooo! You can seat over here cutie!"

"Thank you" Gohan replied as he sat next to the almost unnaturally happy blond.

"Don't mention it cutie. My name is Erasa. And this big lug over here is Sharpner." Erasa pointed to a muscular guy with long blond and a white tank top sitting two seats away from her. "And we'll be your friends from this day forward."

"Speak for yourself Erasa. Like I'd ever want to be associated with nerdboy over ere." Sharpner replied in an absolutely condescending tone.

"Sharpner be nice or I won't let you come over to my house anymore which means no being able to eat any of my mom's famous stir fry anymore."

"Ugh fine. Nice to meet ya nerdboy." Said Sharpner in a slightly less condescending tone.

"Nice to meet you to Sharpner." Gohan replied.

"Oh did you hear about what happened at the bank this morning?" Asked Erasa

"Oh well I heard there was some there was some commotion but I don't really know anything about what happened." Gohan replied rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"Well..." Before Erasa the could finish her sentence the door to the classroom sprang open and in stepped the raven haired girl.

"Sorry I'm late Mr. Curry there was a disturbance at the bank this morning." The raven haired girl said.

"I understand. Please take your seat." Mr. Curry replied.

"Thank you." The raven haired girl looked up and stared at Gohan. **Where have I seen him before** She thought. She shrugged it off for now and walked to her seat which was between Erasa and Sharpner.

"Hey bestie!" Erasa said in her ever so chipper voice.

"Hey Erasa." The raven haired girl replied.

"So did you see him? Did you!?" Erasa asked practically shouting.

"No I didn't he was already gone by the time I got there." The raven haired girl replied.

"Who are we talking about?" Gohan asked curiously.

"Oh yeah you don't know yet. We're talking about The Gold Fighter." Erasa replied.

"Uuum The Gold Fighter?" Gohan said rubbing the back of his head.

"He was the one who stopped the bank robbery earlier today. People didn't get a really good look at him because they said he emitted this strange golden energy but I heard a few people say swore his hair was made of pure gold. There's also speculation that he could be a student at this very high school because the few people who saw his hair said that for a brief second they thought they could make out an orange star high school badge."

"Wow you seem to know quite a lot. Where did you get all this information from Erasa?" Gohan asked still rubbing the back of his head.

"My phone's web browser silly. It's all over the news Erasa replied."

 _ **Crapbaskets, it's barely taken anytime and they've already made a legend out of me.**_ Gohan thought as he continued to rub the back of his head.

"So who's the new kid?" The raven haired girl asked.

"Oh this is Gohan. Gohan this is Videl." Erasa replied. "Hey Gohan, I bet you'll never guess who Videl's father is.

"Um no who? Replied Gohan.

"Mr. Satan" Erasa replied.

 _ **Oh god that she's that Oaf's daughter.**_ "She's Hercule Satan's daughter? Must be neat being the daughter of a celebrity." Gohan quipped. "Yep she's one special gal. Of course being friend's with a celebrity's daughter is pretty cool too ya know." Replied Erasa.

"Wait a second! I recognize you now. You were at the bank this morning." Videl said suddenly.

"Huh? Oh yeah you were the girl who asked me if I saw anything" Gohan replied acting as if he just now recognized her in fact he recognized her right away due to her unmistakable ki signature.

"I really didn't get a chance to talk to you much before you ran away. Are you sure you didn't see anything? Anything at all?" Videl said in an almost forceful manner.

"Um sorry I didn't see anything. Like I said I had just gotten there right before you did." Gohan replied. Once again rubbing the back of his head.

"Videl be nicer to Gohan. You're talking to him like you think he's a suspect or something." Erasa said coming to Gohan's defense like a knight in sparkly armor.

"Sorry I didn't mean to sound like I was interrogating you Gohan. I just wish I could find out more about this guy." Videl said apologetically. _**Although**_ come _ **to think of it. It is a little suspicious that this gold fighter just so happens to show up the same day Gohan arrives. Plus there's that rumor that he may be a student here...Maybe I should keep an eye on him.**_

"Why do you want to find this guy so badly?" Gohan asked.

"Oh you don't do you?" Erasa replied.

"Know what" Gohan replied.

"Videl works with the police to help put bad guys in jail. She's a total badass." Said Erasa with pride in her voice.

"Oh really isn't that a bit dangerous?" Gohan said. He could sense she was strong but the fact that she was Mr. Satan's daughter was still worrying to him.

"I can handle myself just fine Gohan you don't have to worry." replied videl

"She is the daughter of Mr. Satan after all." Erasa chimed in. _**Yeah that's exactly what makes worried.**_ Gohan thought to himself. "Yeah I guess you're right."

The lunch bell rang after about another 5 minutes of idle conversation.

"AH YES LUNCH TIME FINALLY!" Both Gohan and Videl shouted out at the same time.

Gohan and Videl both starred at each other in a slight state of disbelief.

"Wow I've never seen anyone as excited about lunch as Videl." Said Erasa breaking the the two out their trance. "Ooh maybe this means you're soulmates!"

Both Gohan and Videl blushed.

"Not funny Erasa. And besides the only way I could ever get a boyfriend is if he beats my dad in a fight. And no offense to you Gohan but I highly doubt. You could beat my dad."

"None taken." Gohan replied knowing full well he could beat Mr. Satan worse than life beats Yamcha.

Both Gohan and Videl stomachs growled loudly almost as if the were in sync with one another.

"I think that's our cue to head to lunch." Said Erasa.

 _Orange Star High School Rooftop_

"So why aren't we eating in the cafeteria" Gohan asked _**Although I'm actually kind of glad now that I think about it. I mean with the amount of food I brought everyone would be staring at me for sure.**_

"Oh you'll see" Erasa chuckled

Videl with an almost embarrassed look on her face took out a capsule and threw it on the ground. When the capsule released a mini mountain of food filled with rice balls, sandwiches, burgers, pizza, and all sorts of snacks was sitting in front of her.

"Don't you dare laugh alright! It's not uncommon for a girl to have a healthy appetite." Videl shouted at Gohan expecting him to burst out laughing at any moment.

"I'm not gonna laugh Videl. Besides..." Gohan took out a capsule and threw it on the ground releasing a pile of food about two inches bigger than Videl's. "I think mine's a little bigger." Sharpner, Erasa, and Videl's eyes widened.

"I've never seen anyone with an appetite as big mine before." Videl said in awe.

"Yeah well I'm not used to seeing too many people eat as much as me either." Gohan replied.

"Hey, I got an idea! Why don't we have an eating contest." Videl suggested with a fire burning in her eyes as her competitive nature began to stir up in her.

"Um sure why not, but I gotta warn you. The only who's ever been able to out eat me was my Dad" Gohan replied.

"Well will see about that!" Videl replied with gusto.

An equal amount of food was divided between the two. With Erasa acting as the referee.

"Okay! Videl, Are you ready" Erasa asked

"Ready!" Replied Videl

"Gohan, Are you ready?" Erasa asked as well.

"Ready!" Gohan replied.

"On your marks...get set...GO!" Erasa shouted making a downward motion with her hand.

Gohan and Videl each furiously attacked their piles of food. Neither one showing any signs of backing off are slowing down. Videl was completely focused on her food not paying attention to Gohan. She just had a few sandwiches, two slices of pizza, and a bowl of miso soup left to go. She thought for sure she was going to win when she heard Erasa blow a whistle.

"Winner Gohan!" Erasa shouted

"What? No way...I lost." Videl said in a state of disbelief.

"Phew, that was great! You weren't kidding when you said you had a big appetite. I think you may be able to eat more than my younger brother." Gohan said as he patted his stomach. _**I've never seen a human let alone a girl with such a big appetite. She sure is something.**_

"Yeah I could say the same about you. I've never been beaten at eating before. I'm as confident in my eating skills as I am with my martial arts." _**I'm glad I finally met another person with an appetite as big as mine...but for some reason, I can't help but feel even more suspicious of him now...**_

The bell for the next period rang. The rest of the day went pretty normally. It didn't seem too long before the last bell of the day rang.

"Gohan, Do you want a catch a ride home with us?" Erasa asked.

"No thanks. I live pretty far away. So I wouldn't want to be a bother." Gohan replied as he stood up and grabbed his school bag. "I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Everyone said their goodbyes and Gohan exited the classroom. Gohan began heading toward the roof when he felt Videl's presence close behind him. _**Is she following me...I can't let her see me fly out of here. I have to do something to lose her...I got it.**_ Gohan ever so slightly moved his hand.

 _ **What's your secret Gohan? Could you really be the gold fighter? You're hiding something I can feel it. And whatever it is I'm gonna find out.**_ Videl thought as she tried to keep a good distance between her and Gohan so she wouldn't be noticed. When suddenly all the lockers burst open sending papers flying everywhere. When all the papers cleared Gohan was nowhere to be seen. **_Dammit, I lost him...I've got my eye on you, Son Gohan._**

Gohan took advantage and rushed off towards the roof. He looked around to make sure. He was alone. When he was absolutely sure he lifted up into the sky and began his flight home. As he was flying home Gohan began to reflect on the days events. _**Mom was right. I really can do this. I managed to get through the first day without anyone labeling me a freak and on top of that I even made some friends. Erasa is really nice. Sharpner is kind of an ass but I think he's a good guy deep down and Videl...Videl is interesting.**_


	4. Chapter 3: Costumes & Chambers

Chapter 3 is here! So kickback relax grab some popcorn maybe even a carbonated soda and enjoy. I want to give a big thank you to the people following my story so far. Thank you guys! So without farther ado here is chapter three of Not Alone. ~TheUltimateMystic

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Costumes & Chambers**

* * *

 _Son Residence._

Gohan lied in his bed staring at the ceiling. His mom and brother were sound asleep but his mind was racing a mile a minute and sleep seemed next impossible. _**Stopping that bank robbery today was amazing. I haven't felt a rush like that in a long time.**_ Gohan began to remember the days when he was younger and how he'd secretly read comic books in between studying and how fantasized about doing what those costumed heroes he loved so much did. _**Wait a minute...Why can't I do that? I mean I pretty much have superpowers so why not use them to fight crime as a superhero. But If I am going to be a superhero. I'm going to need a costume. I can't very well fight crime in my street clothes...Maybe Bulma I can help me out. I'll stop by her place tomorrow before school.**_ And with his mind made up Gohan finally dozed off to slumber land.

* * *

 _Capsule Corporation/Briefs Residence_

"So you think you can help me out Bulma?" Gohan asked

"Sure thing Gohan. You came to the right place kid. Not only am I a master of technology but I'm also a master of style." Replied Bulma as her as eyes beamed with pride. "You know I'm not really surprised that you want to do this. I've always pictured as the super hero type. I mean you did inherent your father's will to protect people after all, that and his fine ass."

Gohan blushed furiously, " Um thanks Bulma."

"Hey Gohan!" A child's voice rang out.

Gohan looked down and saw a lavender haired boy staring up at him.

"Hey Trunks, How ya doing kiddo?" Gohan asked.

"I'm fine. What are you doing here? Did you bring Goten with you?" Trunks asked

cheerfully.

"Sorry Trunks just me. I came here to ask your mom to help me out with something." Gohan replied.

"Ah" Trunks pouted. "Well what do you need her help with anyway?"

"I'm gonna make him a costume so he can fight crime." Bulma said with pride.

"Uuum Mom, No offense but when it comes to guys your fashion sense tends to uh be a bit...tacky." Trunks shuddered when he remembered a time when she made him wear a neon green suit and orange hat to a birthday party and all the other kids called him neon green boy (they weren't very clever) "Maybe I could help out with the design."

"Tack!? I'll have you know I once designed an entire line of men's clothing accessories." An offended Bulma replied.

"Yeah Grandpa told me about that. He said the line was discontinued after less than a month due to poor sales." Trunks replied.

"...Well I suppose you can help me out a little bit. We'll Consider it a mother/son project." Bulma replied.

"Awesome!" Trunks replied.

"Give us 30 minutes Gohan, and we''ll whip you something up. You can wait out in the hallway until then." Said Bulma

"Alrig..." Before Gohan could finish his sentence the door to the gravity chamber opened and Vegeta stood in the doorway with a smirk on his face.

"I know what you could with that 30 minutes" Vegeta said with that ever so consistent smirk on his face.

"And what is that exactly." Gohan chuckled nervously rubbing the back of his head.

"How about instead of you just standing there doing nothing and getting weaker we have ourselves a quick little sparing session." Vegeta said with a smirk seemingly even bigger than before.

"Um how bout we take a rain check?" Gohan said hoping Vegeta would back off.

"That's what you said last time you were here, and the time before that, and the time

before that and the time before that! I'm not letting you weasel your way out it it this

time!" Vegeta shouted. He was itching for some competition and this time he wasn't

taking no for an answer.

Something began to stir inside Gohan. Maybe it was Vegeta's overly competitive Saiyan nature beginning to rub off on him. Maybe it was Gohan's own Saiyan nature. Showing through. Maybe it was a combination of both but whatever it was it was enough to make Gohan actually want to fight Vegeta. "Okay Vegeta, I've got an hour to kill before school starts. I suppose we can spar for a little bit. Bulma you can take your time with the costume design."

Bulma and Trunks sat there in slight state of shock at Gohan finally accepting a sparing challenge from Vegeta. "O...Okay Gohan." Bulma replied

"Excellent. Let's go boy." Vegeta said as he immediately turned around and entered the Gravity Chamber with Gohan following suit the door instantly shutting behind him.

"I hope you haven't become to weak to handle 500 times gravity boy. Even my son can

somewhat tolerate it." Vegeta said as he cranked the gravity up.

Gohan felt the pressure but it didn't take him long to adjust to it. "Yeah I think I can handle it Vegeta." Gohan said as he began stretching. "Hey wait a second I just realized I don't have my Gi with me and I really don't want to get my school clothes dirty."

Vegeta pointed to chest close to wear he was standing. "There's a few sets of combat armor in there put one on."

Gohan obliged and quickly put on a suit of armor. "Wow, Wearing one of these sure brings back memories."

"Don't focus on the past boy. Focus on the here and now." Vegeta said as through a punch at Gohan which he barely managed to dodge. "Your to lax boy you shouldn't have let punch even come that close to hitting you!"

"Sorry Vegeta I was just lost in thought." Gohan apologetically replied.

"No excuses boy!" Vegeta said as he powered up into a Super Saiyan. "Now I don't want

you holding back. I expect a good match from from you."

"I'll give it my best Vegeta." Gohan replied as he also transformed into a Super Saiyan.

Vegeta took his fighting stance and Gohan took his "Now come at me!" Vegeta shouted

Gohan rushed at Vegeta. He threw a left jab which Vegeta quickly dodged and countered with a round house kick. Gohan dodged and countered with roundhouse kick of his own. Vegeta grabbed Gohan's leg and threw him toward's a wall. Gohan quickly bounced of the wall and formed an energy blast in his hand. Gohan seemed as if he was going to launch the blast at Vegeta but at the last second he through the blast down at the ground creating a blinding light. Gohan swiftly moved behind a temporarily blinded Vegeta and proceeded with a tornado kick to his back but Vegeta countered with the afterimage technique and swiftly moved behind Gohan intending on land a hard elbow to his back but Gohan countered with an afterimage of his own. Gohan appeared behind Vegeta once more but Vegeta turned around just as fast as Gohan appeared and threw a straight right jab at Gohan which Gohan countered with a jab of his own. Their fists collided in a thunderous clap which shook the room.

"I'm impressed boy. You're not as rusty as I'd thought you'd be. But if you're even going

to have a chance at beating me you're going to need to take it to the next level" Vegeta

said with signature cocky tone.

"Fine then but I'll warn you now if I take it to the next level then I'm coming after you with everything I've got." Gohan stated.

"That's exactly what I was wanting to hear" Vegeta said with trademark smirk.

Gohan backed up and proceeded to power up. "Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" The entire room began to shake furiously as power began to surge through Gohan's body.

The lights began to flicker and the numbers on the gravity control panel began to fluctuate. Lightning began emanating from Gohan's body striking the ground around him before focusing his body. The entire room was basked in a blinding golden light. When the light subsided Gohan stood tall the electric golden aura of the Super Saiyan 2 surged around him.

"You continue to impress me kid. I figured due to your lack of training you'd be even

weaker than when you beat Cell but you've actually managed to get a little stronger."

Vegeta stated with slight sense of surprise in his voice.

"Well don't tell my mom but I have been secretly putting a little time aside from study to

keep up with my training." Gohan replied.

"You should have put more time aside then you did. You could still be a lot stronger than

what you are now. Maybe even stronger than me." Barely even a second after Vegeta

finished his sentence. The ground began to shake. "Now I'll show you what a real Super

Saiyan 2 is capable of!" Vegeta began powering up. "Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

The room shook within even more fury than Gohan's transfomation. The electricity

emanating from Vegeta's body began striking the walls of the chamber. Gohan even had

dodge a stray bolt that headed straight for him. The lights in the chamber's completely

blew out. The gravity controls started going haywire. The numbers fluctuated rapidly.

The final number read 1000 before the console exploded. An even brighter light filled

engulfed the gravity chamber. When the light cleared Vegeta was basked in the

signature energy of a Super Saiyan 2.

"...Wow Vegeta when did you reach Super Saiyan 2?" Gohan asked in amazement.

"When I did it shouldn't concern you boy! It's the fact that I am going to mop the floor

with you that should!" Vegeta replied

 _ **Crapbaskets! I know Vegeta practically dedicates his life to training but I never expected him to be this strong. I can't let up even for a second.**_ "Okay Vegeta! I'm ready when you are!" Gohan shouted as he took his fighting stance.

Vegeta took his fighting stance as well. Both fighters stared at each other. Their lightning auras crackling like a bowl rice krispies on steroids. The atmosphere was so thick you cut it with Yamcha (I mean a knife. Sorry, I got confused because both of them are tools.) In an instant the two Saiyans were airborne. They exchanged a rapid volley of punches and kicks each matching the other blow for blow. Gohan saw an opening in Vegeta's defense. Vegeta saw an opening in Gohan's defense resulting in both men landing a solid blow to the others face sending each other into opposite walls of the gravity chamber. Approximately 15 seconds passed before Gohan and Vegeta pried themselves from the dents they made in the wall.

Vegeta panted heavily "Not bad kid. You're even stronger than I gave you credit for."

"Thanks Vegeta. I think I'm even surprising myself." Gohan said breathing just as heavy.

Just as they were about to resume the fight Bulma's voice came on the loud speaker which was surprisingly still working. "Gohan it's been 40 minutes. The costume's ready."

"Not now woman! I'm not done with him yet!" Vegeta shouted

"Don't you take that tone with me Mr. or all you'll have to eat tonight is a bowl of cold soup!" Bulma shouted back

"Damn you vile woman!" Vegeta shouted back in vain.

"Sorry Vegeta, I guess we're going to have to call it a day." Gohan said apologetically.

"This isn't over boy! We'll continue this sooner or later!" Vegeta said with certainty.

"Sure thing Vegeta." Gohan chuckled nervously as began changing back into his school

clothes.

Gohan had just put his boxers on when the door to the gravity chamber opened and Bulma stood just outside the doorway.

"Bulma how bout a little privacy!" Gohan yelled as his face turned beat red.

"Relax Gohan you ain't got nothing I haven't seen before." Bulma replied

unapologetically. "When you finish putting on your clothes come on out. I can't wait for you to see what Trunks and I..."

"Mostly me! Trunks interrupted.

"What Trunks and **I"** Bulma quickly looked back and glared at Trunks. "Created for

you."

"Okay Bulma." Gohan replied "

Bulma turned around and walked back to Trunks and smacked him upside the head.

"Ow what was that for!?" Trunks asked rubbing his head.

Bulma just shook her head.

Gohan finished getting dresse. He exited the gravity chamber but not before Vegeta gave him one final look as if to say this isn't over by a long shot.

"So where's the outfit?" Gohan asked.

"It's right here." Bulma said as she picked up a watch of the table next to her.

"My superhero costume is a watch?" Gohan asked scratching the top of his head.

"No silly your costume is in the watch." Bulma replied.

"What?" Gohan asked still confused.

"Just put it on and press the red button and you'll see what I'm talking about." Bulma

replied.

Gohan took the watch and put it on his wrist and pressed the red button. In an instant his normal clothes were gone and in place of them were his new outfit. Gohan turned and looked at a nearby mirror. "Whoa! This is...incredible!" The outfit consisted of a long black jacket vest with red trim and a red flame on the bottom that went down to his legs with a split going up the center to right above the stomach but just below the chest, a tight black long sleeved undershirt, crimson pants with a grey dragon pattern on the left leg, Black and red boots, red gloves, and all topped off with a metallic dark grey and red trimed mask covering the lower half of his face and a red visor. (The cover image for this story is the outfit I've done my best to describe.)

"I really outdid myself this time." Bulma said patting herself on the back.

Trunks coughed.

"Oh I'm sorry WE really outdid ourselves." Bulma said patting her son on the back.

"This is absolutely amazing." Gohan said admiring the new costume. "I have a question

though. What happen to my normal clothes?"

"Oh well there inside the watch. You see the watch functions similar to how a capsule

works. When you press the red button you're superhero costume comes out and you're

normal clothes are sent into the watch Plus it also tells time." Bulma stated.

"Oh I see. That's so cool." Gohan said as he looked at the time. "Oh Crapbaskets, I got 15 minutes to get to school. Um how do I take this off?

"Oh that's simple just press the little tiny button on the right side of the visor." Bulma

replied.

Gohan pressed the button and his normal school clothes appeared back on his body. "That is so awesome! I'm sorry I can't stick around longer, but I really gotta get going.

Thanks Bulma! Thanks trunks! See you guys later!" Gohan shouted as he flew out an

open window.

* * *

 _Orange Star_ _High School._

Gohan managed to get to class with 5 minutes to spare.

"Hello Mr. Son glad to see your here 5 minutes early instead of 5 minutes late." Mr.

Curry said with a chuckle. Keep up the good work."

"I'll try Mr. Curry." Gohan replied as he looked up and saw Erasa, Sharpner, and Videl

sitting in their seats with Erasa waving at him and motioning him to come sit down.

"Hey guys how's it going?" Gohan asked as he sat down in his seat.

"Oh it's going just great!" Erasa replied in that voice so bright it'd make the sun look

dull by comparison. "I bought a bunch of shiny new toys and clothes at the mall

yesterday."

"I had an intense work out session. Bench pressed 250 pounds." Sharpner said cockilly.

"But you wouldn't know anything about that would ya brains?"

"Nope sure wouldn't Sharpner." Gohan chuckled. How about you Videl? What did you

do after school yesterday?"

"Oh I fought some would be criminals. Practiced my martial arts." _**Tried to find**_

 _ **out more information about to no avail. "**_ Pretty much the usual for me." Videl replied

"Cool." Gohan replied.

"What about you Gohan?" Erasa asked.

"Oh the usual for me I went home and studied." Gohan replied.

"Oh big surprise. Brains uses all his free time to study." Sharpner said mockingly. "You

need to get out more man. How about you mean go hit the clubs later I know a guy who

makes great fake IDS"

"Sounds fun but I think I'll pass." Gohan replied.

"Suit yourself." Sharpner replied. "Don't say I never tried to be friendly."

The watch on Videl's wrist began beeping. "Go ahead chief."

The chief of police's voice came out through the watch "Videl, We need your help a group of men hijacked a bus and..."

"Say no more chief. I'm on my way." Videl replied. "Excuse me Mr. Curry may I be

excused?"

"Yes you may Miss Videl." Mr. Curry replied.

Videl quickly exited the classroom.

 _ **Well I think now's a good a time as any for me to make my superhero debut.**_ Gohan thought to himself. "Um excuse me Mr. Curry may I please be excused? I have to go to the bathroom."

"Yes you may go this time. But try and make sure you go before class starts next time."

Mr. Curry replied.

"I'll try sir." Gohan replied as he quickly exited the room. Gohan quickly headed to

the rooftop. He looked around to make sure no one was around and went Super

Saiyan then he pressed the red button and in an instant was transformed

into his superhero attire. And then without any hesitation he took off

towards Videl's energy signature.

On his way to the bus jacking Gohan saw a yellow car swerving out of control. The

vehicle was being driven by a guy screaming and laugh like a maniac with another guy screaming laughing equally as loud in the passenger seat. _**Those two dumb asses are going to get someone killed. Looks like it's up to me to stop them.**_

Gohan 20 feet away from the yellow car. The driver slammed on the break stopping just inches away from him.

"Are you crazy or something!" The driver shouted

"Yeah what the hell is your problem ya maniac!" The passenger shouted.

"...You two are driving like maniacs...And you think I'm the crazy one?" Gohan asked

speaking in a deep voice similar to Vegeta's but smoother and not quite as rough.

"We were just having having a little bit of fun." The driver replied.

The passenger looked at the driver and smirked. "How about we have a little fun with this guy."

"I like the sound of that." The driver replied.

The two men opened their doors to get out of the car when Gohan shoved his fist through the hood of the car and ripped out the engine block and tossed it away.

The two men immediately slammed the doors shut and sat wide eyed in a state of shock.

"...Who are you?" The driver asked

"I'm..." _**That's a good question I forgot to think of a name for myself...**_ Gohan's train of

though was interrupted by the sound of incoming police sirens. "You know what I think

I'll to get back to you on that." Gohan stated as the police cars drew closer. " I think

their here for you. Well I'm sure I'll be seeing you." Gohan flew off towards Videl's

energy signature as the two carjacker's stared up in amazement and fear.

 _ **A name I need a name...But what...Maybe it should be something that I can say with a sense of pride...something that represents my heritage...That's it!**_ Gohan with a name decided increased his speed as he headed to the crime scene.

When Gohan arrived he saw Videl leaping from her jet copter onto the top of the speeding bus making the slightest dent when landing.

"She did that like it was nothing." Gohan said to himself

Videl quickly swung into the bus crashing through a window. She quickly dispatched the first criminal who brandishing a pistol. She then proceeded to grab the pistol and pistol whip the next criminal,who was wielding a semi-automatic assault rifle before he could even react. The last two criminals who were just wielding knives dropped them and dropped to their knees.

"We surrender." said the last two criminals in sync.

Gohan watched in amazement. _**She moved so fast and so effortlessly.**_ Gohan didn't have time to linger on his thoughts as he noticed the bus getting ready to careen off a cliff. "Oh crapbaskets!"

Everyone on the bus was cheering and thanking Videl but the celebration was short lived as someone on the bus shouted "Cliff!" Videl turned around saw the bus rapidly approaching the cliff but there was no time to react and the bus went careening off the side of the cliff. Videl could only put her hands in front of her face. _**Is this how it's really going to end?**_ Videl expected those to be her last those. She expected to hear the sound of crunching metal but...it didn't happen. She took her hands away from her face and noticed the bus was...floating in mid-air. She looked down and she a man decked all out in red and black. His his outfit covered him head to toe except for his hair...his pale yet golden yellow hair. He looked up and smiled at her. _**He must be the gold fighter...**_

Gohan managed to catch the bus halfway as it fell down the cliff. He looked up and saw Videl staring down at him. Her mouth slightly open from the shock of what she was seeing. _**Wow I never really noticed how beautiful her blue eyes are...Wait a second now's not the time to be thinking something like that.**_ Gohan lifted the bus and placed it

safely on to the ground above.

Videl helped everyone get safely off the bus. She got of last and looked around for the mysterious gold fighter who was surrounded by press and the people whom he helped saved. Videl yelled at the crowed of people to move away. Which they quickly did. Videl then approached the mystery man. "...You're the gold fighter aren't you?"

"Yes I am." Gohan replied.

"...Who are you? Videl asked

"You said it yourself I'm the gold fighter." Gohan chuckled.

"No I meant...What's your name?" She replied.

"Oh that, You can call me..." Gohan began to take to the sky. "Saiyaman." And as soon as Gohan/Saiyaman stated his name he was gone.

"...Saiyaman...What at an odd name." Videl went to ask him another question but before

she realized it he was already gone. _**Who are you Saiyaman?**_

A/N

I hope you liked chapter 3 of Note Alone. It was a pretty long one wasn't it. I didn't even intend for it to be this long. Honestly I probably could have split this into two chapters if I wanted too. But I figured I'd just keep it as one extra long chapter for you guys. Also what did you think of my take on Saiyaman. Did you like it? I know a lot of people like to go with just the gold fighter route but if I could make Saiyaman cool by putting my own personal spin on him. Anyway I hope you are enjoying the story so far. Have a great day. ~TheUltimateMystic


	5. Chapter 4: Fun & Games

Quick joke for ya. How many Yamcha's does it take to screw in a light bulb? One, but he always gets blown up by a Saibaman afterwards.

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Fun & Games**

* * *

 _Orange Star High School._

"I wonder what's taking Gohan so long? _."_ Erasa asked Sharpner.

"I don't know but he sure is taking a long ass bathroom break." Sharpner

replied

A few seconds later Gohan entered the classroom.

"Ah welcome back Mr. Son. 30 minutes for a bathroom break. I think that

must be some sort of record." Mr. Curry stated.

"I'm sorry Mr. Curry. I think I ate some bad ramen for breakfast." Gohan

replied nervously rubbing the back of his head.

"I'll let it slide this time Mr. Son, but try not to make a habit of it." Mr. Curry

replied.

"Thanks Mr. Curry" Gohan replied as he took his seat.

"Are you okay Gohan?" Erasa asked. "Are you sure you don't have food

poisoning or something? Maybe you should go see the nurse."

"I'm fine Erasa." Gohan replied.

"Are sure about that brains?" Sharpner asked "I mean I could handle a little food poisoning no problem

but with someone with a weak constitution like yours..." Suddenly Sharpner's chair fell from underneath him.

"I'll be okay Sharpner. Gohan replied chuckling The better question is are

you okay?"

"Yeah." Sharpner replied as he sat back in his chair. "I don't know what happened there. It's like my chair was knocked

over by a gust of wind or something."

"Gee I wonder what could have happened." Gohan replied rubbing the back of his head trying to hide

his smile. _ **Weak constitution my ass.**_

A few minutes passed and Videl entered the classroom.

"Welcome back Miss Videl." Mr. Curry said. "Did your crime fighting go

well?"

"Thanks Mr. Curry. Yes it did." Videl replied as she took her seat.

"Heeeey bestie!" Erasa shouted. "I heard all about what happened." So is

he cute? I bet he's a total hunk right."

"I don't know Erasa. He was wearing a mask." Videl replied. "And besides

I'm not interested and if he's attractive or not. The only things I'm interested

in is finding out who he is and stopping him."

"Um who are we talking about? Gohan asked.

"Oh that's right you weren't here when everyone was discussing it. We're

talking about Saiyaman." Erasa replied.

"Oh who is that?" Gohan asked rubbing the back of his head.

"Apparently they're saying he's a superhero. He saved a bus full of people

including the lovely Miss Videl here's life."

"Wow really." Gohan replied. "But if he's helping people then why do you

want to catch him so badly?"

"Because" Videl replied "Superhero or not he's still a vigilante and it's my

job to bring him to justice...Wait a minute. Where were you when all

this happened Gohan?"

"Oh he was in the bathroom for like half an hour. The poor guy ate some bad

food this morning. " Erasa replied.

 _ **Gohan was gone the entire time Saiyaman appeared...He also was around when he**_

 _ **first appeared at the bank...**_

Videl's thought process was interrupted by Mr. Curry. "Okay that's enough small talk. I really should teach

you kids something. Open your text books to page four hundred and twenty.

In no time at all the bell rang for the end of class.

"Alright! It's about time!" Shapner said ecstatically.

"Why are you so excited Sharpner?" Gohan asked.

"Because today we have P.E" Sharpner replied.

"Oooh...Crapbaskets." Gohan accidentally said out loud.

"What's the matter brains?" Sharpner asked "A little nervous?"

"No it's um just that my stomach still feels a little funny. That's all." Gohan

replied.

"Ah come on suck it up. I'm sure you'll be fine." Sharpner replied.

"Yeah I guess." Gohan replied rubbing the back of his head. _**As long as I**_

 _ **keep my strength in check I should be okay.**_

* * *

 _Orange Star High Baseball Field._

"OKAY LISTEN UP!" Coach T shouted in a Patrick Warburton esque

voice "BECAUSE IT'S SUCH A LOVELY DAY! I DECIDED WE'RE

GONNA PLAY A LITTLE GAME OF BASEBALL!"

"Does he always shout every sentence like that?" Gohan asked

"Yeah but you get used to it after awhile." Videl Replied.

"NOW THEN!" Coach T shouted THE TEAM CAPTAINS WILL BE

VIDEL AAAAND THE NEW KID SON GOHAN! VIDEL YOU

PICK FIRST!"

Gohan and Videl walked to opposite sides.

"I wanna be on Videl's team" a random student shouted.

"Me too!" Shouted another one.

"Pick me bestie!" Erasa gleefully shouted

"Okay I pick Erasa." Videl said as Erasa walked over to her side.

"Pick me brains. I mean we're going to lose anyway but at least with me

you'll at least get one run in." Sharpner stated.

"Um Okay I pick Sharpner." Gohan said as Sharpner walked over to his side. "So why are you so sure

we're going to lose Sharpner?"

"Because no one's ever been able to beat Videl at anything let alone

baseball." Sharpner replied

 _ **Well after seeing what she did earlier it's no surprise. She's strong, fast and agile. And her ki**_

 _ **potential**_ _ **is amazing. If she were able to learn how to harness it she'd be on a whole nother level.**_

"Brains, Earth to brains. You in there nerd boy?" Sharpner asked snapping

his fingers.

"Oh sorry. Spaced out there for a second." Gohan replied. "So she's really

that good huh?"

"Yeah, and Erasa's not to bad herself when it comes to baseball. It's like

when she holds that bat she becomes possessed or something but

hopefully we won't lose to bad." Sharpner replied.

Soon Gohan and Videl finished picking their teams.

"OKAY VIDEL'S TEAM IS FIRST UP TO BAT!" Coach T shouted.

"Okay Brains I think should be the pitcher." Sharpner said trying to take

charge "And you should probably take a spot on the outfield."

"Um Sharpner I'm the team captain shouldn't I be the one assigning spots?"

Gohan asked. _**Actually on second thought it would probably be best to just**_

 _ **let Sharpner run with it. Besides If I pitch I run the risk of accidentally**_

 _ **throwing the ball to hard. I could end up hurting somebody.**_ "Actually on

second thought Sharpner, You probably know more about this game then I

do so I'll follow your lead."

"Good thinking Brains." Sharpner replied.

Gohan's team took their positions on the field.

First up to bat for Videl's team was a random student whom Sharpner struck out with ease. Next up was

...Erasa. She walked up to the plate with her usual cheerful look on her face but when she gripped the bat

her expression changed to a menacing I'm going to destroy you look aimed directly at Sharpner.

Sharpner let out an audible gulp. He threw a pitch...and with a loud clack, Erasa hit the ball up and away.

As if on instinct Gohan's eyes focus on the ball. He jumped for it and just as it was about go over the

fence he caught it.

Everyone stared at Gohan in amazement. He jumped at least 15 feet in the air. And it even appeared

as if he were floating in mid-air.

Gohan had a big smile on his face as he caught the ball. The smile only lasted a second when he realized that

everyone was staring at him. _**Oh crapbaskets! I got a little carried away there. How do I get out of this one...I got it!**_

Videl stared in awe. **_Holy Crap is he flying?_** But just as she finished her thought Gohan came crashing to the ground. **_Guess not._**

 ** _Smooth Gohan real smooth._** Gohan thought to himself. **_But on the bright side I still managed to hold onto the ball._**

"Good going brains!" Sharpner applauded "You managed to get her out.

You're lucky you managed to hold onto the ball after a fall like that."

"Yeah...lucky." Gohan replied as he stood up and dusted himself off.

"Okay we just have to get one more person out and we're up to ba..." As

Sharpner was about to finish his sentence Videl came up to bat. "We're

boned..."

"What's the matter Sharpner?" Videl asked. "Afraid you're gonna get shown

up by two girls in a row."

"Will see who shows who up." Sharpner replied.

"Oh and Gohan you got lucky with catching Erasa's ball. But you're luck just

ran out."

 _ **Lucky...**_ Gohan didn't know why but Videl's taunting struck a cord with him. It made him feel a bit more...competitive.

 ** _I'll show her just how lucky I can be._** "Hey Sharpner...take the outfield. I think I'm going to pitch this one.

"...Are you sure about that Brains?" Sharpner asked in shock. "I think you

might want to reconsider that."

"It's okay. I got this." Gohan replied confidently.

"We'll it's your funeral." Sharpner replied taking his position in the outfield.

 _ **As long as I don't put to much pressure behind my throws I should be okay.**_ Gohan thought to himself.

"I'm ready when you are Gohan." Videl said with confident smirk.

"Okay then." Gohan replied. Gohan threw his first pitch.

Videl went to swing but she barely managed to move her bat when she heard the umpire yell strike one. _**Unbelievable**_

 _ **...I didn't even see it coming. I can throw a ball pretty fast maybe no definitely faster than a pro**_ _ **but**_

 _ **that's just...unreal.**_

Everyone else looked stunned. No had ever been able to get a ball passed Videl and the speed at which he threw

it seemed almost unreal.

 _ **Oops I should probably hold back just a little bit more.**_ Gohan thought.

 _ **Okay here I go.**_ Gohan threw his second pitch.

This time Videl saw the ball coming but it was still to fast for her to do anything. She tried to swing

but she completely missed. _**I can't believe**_ _ **it. Just who is this guy. "**_ Beginners luck Gohan!

Gohan smirked. "Yeah you're probably right Videl. You'll probably get me on the next swing." _**Not a chance,**_

 _ **but I'll try to make it a little easier for her.**_ Gohan threw his third pitch.

The pitch again was slower than the first two but still had a decent amount of speed. _**This time for sure.**_ Videl

thought as she swung but she failed to notice the ball curving in time and...STRIKE THREE! Videl was out. **_A curve ball_**

 ** _...Dammit!_** _**Don't lose your cool Videl there's a first time for everything...**_ _ **I'll just casually strike out**_

 _ **Gohan with furious vengeance.**_

Everyone still stunned from Videl's first miss was even more dumbfounded now. Gohan, the nerd in baggy gym clothes

just swung out Videl Satan. No one knew what to say. Sharpner could barely mutter out "B...Brains?"

"Okay I'm pitching!" Videl shouted to her team as they switched sides.

"And Gohan you're first up to bat."

"Um shouldn't I be the one to make that decision." Gohan replied.

Videl gave Gohan a death glare that could rival Chi-Chi's.

"Ooookay first up to bat it is." Gohan replied nervously.

Gohan stepped up to the plate and Videl stepped up to pitchers mound.

 _ **As much as I'd like to continue showing Videl what for I think I should just let her strike me out.**_

 _ **If she wasn't suspicious of me before my little**_ _ **show back there might have changed that.**_ Gohan thought.

"You ready for this Gohan. Because I'm not holding back!" Videl stated.

"Yeah me either." Gohan replied rubbing the back of his head knowing full

well he was lying.

Videl threw her first pitch.

The pitch came hurdling toward's Gohan at about the same speed he threw his final pitch. It was still a pitch

Gohan could have easily hit but he stuck to his guns and swung badly even going so far as to have the bat come

around to hit himself upside the head. _**Hopefully that did enough to**_ _ **throw suspicions off of me.**_

Everyone but Videl let out a roaring laugh. Videl just looked annoyed. _**He's trying to look like an idiot on purpose**_

 _ **I just know it...**_ "Come on Gohan take this more seriously will you!? I know you can do better than that."

"Sorry Videl. I'll try harder on the next one." Gohan replied rubbing the back of his head.

"Now Come on! Show me what you got!" Videl shouted at Gohan. Videl threw her second pitch

 _ **Well I suppose I can still strike out without making myself look like a total idiot now.**_ Gohan thought.

He swung with a bit more accuracy still missing the ball by a decent distance.

Videl watched as Gohan swung at and missed her ball. _**Aaaargh! Dammit Gohan don't think your fooling me**_

 _ **for a second! I know you could have hit that ball.**_ "Come on Gohan quit holding back! I know you could have

hit that ball! Quit pretending!

"Really Videl, I don't know what you're talking about" Gohan chuckled nervously rubbing the back of his head.

 _ **Man her stubbornness may**_ _ **rival even Vegeta.**_

Videl steaming mad and without thinking suddenly threw her last pitch striking Gohan in the arm. _**Oh no what did I do!?**_

She watched as Gohan winced for a second but otherwise seemed unharmed. _**No way. The last person I accidentally**_

 _ **hit like that got his arm**_ _ **broken.**_ _ **Just what**_ _ **is this guy made of?**_

Everyone gasped as the ball hit Gohan. They all remembered they last time someone got hit by a ball thrown by an angry Videl.

Especially Sharpner as he rubbed his arm. It was the last time he ever tried hit on her.

Gohan saw the ball coming straight for him. He contemplated moving out of the way but thought it best to just let it hit him.

 _ **Ouch that actually stung a bit. She really is strong. Note to self do not piss her off.**_ "Um coach T. Can I take my base now."

"Uh yeah kid you can..." Coach T replied not yelling for perhaps the first time in his life. The shock of not only seeing Gohan

get hit by Videls ball but not being phased by it seemed to have gotten to him.

Everyone was in disbelief as Gohan went to take his base but it didn't take long for the students to pass it off.

They thought perhaps it just didn't hit Gohan as hard as they thought. Maybe it was because of the wind going

in the opposite directions or something.

As Gohan approached first base he felt a raindrop on his head and then another and another until it quickly started pouring.

Coach T blew his whistle. "ALRIGHT EVERYONE BACK INSIDE!"

 _ **This isn't over yet Gohan...**_ Videl thought as they headed back inside.

* * *

The rest of P.E was spent doing general calisthenics and the rest of the school day went without incident and soon everyone

except for Videl who had taken off as soon as the final bell rung was chatting in the classroom ready to go home for the day.

"I still can't believe you were able to strike out Videl Gohan." Erasa said in admiration.

"It was beginners luck. I swear." Gohan replied.

"Yeah it had to be I mean just look at his batting skills." Sharpner stated. "You should be glad that Videl's last pitch didn't hit you to hard."

"Yeah last time that happened poor Sharpie got his arm broken." Erasa chuckled.

"Hey it's not funny and please don't bring it up again..." Sharpner shuttered.

"I wonder where Videl ran off to." Erasa asked. "She seemed like she was

mad. I wonder why?"

"Yeah I wonder why?" Gohan chuckled nervously rubbing the back of his

head.

Everyone said their goodbyes and headed home for the day.

 _Satan Mansion._

Videl entered the mansion slamming the door behind her. Her father who had just gotten back from a martial arts convention

(he was really at a luxury spa) over seas was in the living room.

"What's wrong sweatpea?" Mr Satan asked.

"Nothing Dad..." Videl replied.

"Aw come on Videl." Mr. Satan replied "You can tell your father. You know I'll listen. Now tell your pops what's wrong.

Videl sighed "Well there's this guy and..."

Mr. Satan cut Videl off before she could finish her sentence "What! What guy! You know my rule! If you're going to start

dating he has to be able to beat me and I highly doubt that..."

This time Videl cut her father off. "Dad relax it's not like that. You see there was this guy, a mysterious masked man named Saiyaman..."

"Saiyanwhat..." Mr. Satan interjected looking almost shocked at hearing the

name.

"Saiyaman." Videl replied. "Anyway, he showed up at a crime scene I was at today and he saved a bunch of people

and there's a lot people calling him a superhero...but the chief of police told me he needs to be arrested because

he's a vigilante and I think I have a lead on him but I'm not 100 percent sure. I'm not even sure if he should be

arrested and it's really stressing me out dad."

Mr. Satan shook of what seemed to be bothering him. "Don't worry sweatpea. I'm sure you'll make the right decisions. You always do

just like your Mother. You're looking. More and more like each day."

"Thanks Dad." Videl replied hugging her father. "You really think I'm like mom?"

"Yes I do." Mr. Satan replied. "Now why don't you go to room and get some

rest you look tired."

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea." Videl replied. "See you later dad." Videl headed up to her room.

Mr. Satan sighed as he walked over to a table and picked up a picture of Videl's mother. "...Vidalia"

A/N

I hope you all enjoyed chapter 4 of Not Alone. Please let me know what you think by giving a review. I promise some big reveals are going to happen in the next one. So stay tuned. Until then have a great day. ~TheUltimateMystic


	6. Chapter 5: Allies & Revelations

Here it is ladies and gentleman Chapter 5 of Not Alone. Please enjoy responsibly ~TheUltimateMystic

 **CHAPTER 5: Allies & Revelations.**

* * *

 _Orange Star High School_

Four weeks have passed since Gohan made his debut as Saiyaman. With his double life as Saiyaman came the good and the good, Gohan was able to reduce the crime rate by 30 percent within a month. He was able to save people, protect them, and give them hope. The bad, Videl hadn't let up on her pursuit of him. He'd helped her stop numerous crimes over the past month and after each on she tried her best to follow him. On a few occasions she straight up tried to yank the visor and mask of his face but what bothered Gohan the most was the fact that Videl had become distant towards him. Sure they hung out together at the mall or when they ate lunch but she would barely talk to him. She would say high or have a nice day but that was about the extent of it and Gohan knew exactly why. He was her prime suspect. She never told him that to his face but he knew. She had every reason to suspect him. The timing of his arrival at Orange Star High School and the first appearance of Saiyaman, The baseball game, The time he sneezed to hard and tore down a fence which most people assumed was the wind but Vidal knew better, or The fact that every time Saiyaman showed up Gohan was never around. He had become notorious for making up odd and sometimes extravagant excuses to get out of class like the time he asked to be excused cause he volunteered to drive a school bus full of penguins to an rice rink for a musical. Some people began to think he might have been on drugs after that. Sometimes he really wanted to her he was Saiyaman. Maybe that would ease the tension between them. Maybe then she would start talking to him and they could start really becoming friends, but as long as the police still saw him as a vigilante and as long as she was trying to arrest him he couldn't do that. _**Dad what should I do? What would you do?**_

"Gohan heeeello Gohan." Erasa said waving her hand in front his face.

"Huh what?" Gohan said snapping out of his deep thoughts.

"Are you okay?" Eras asked. "You look a little out it."

"Yeah I'm fine Erasa." Gohan replied. "I was just lost in thought that's all"

"Okay but I don't want you falling asleep on me like Sharpner over here." Erasa pointed to Sharpner sleeping like a baby with his thumb in his mouth.

"I won't." Gohan chuckled. "Say um where's Videl? There's no crime going on right now is there?"

"No she told me she'd be at the police station." Erasa replied. "The Chief wanted to talk to her about something important."

"Huh I wonder what that could be?" Gohan wondered.

 _Satan City Police Department_

Videl stood in the Chief's office tapping her foot. _**He has said he had something important to tell me. He said it would only take 5 minutes so I wouldn't miss to much class time...It's been 15 minutes where the hell is he!?**_ A couple minutes passed when Videl heard the door click open and saw the chief walk in. _**About damn time.**_

"Sorry I took so long Videl." The chief said apologetically. "I have something to give you but one of the rookies misplaced it and it took me a little bit find it."

"It's alright chief." Videl replied "So what is it you wanted to give me?"

"Well first I wanted to start off by saying I know you've been lobbying to have Saiyaman be taken of the wanted list as vigilante, and over the past month I as well as most of the force have come to realize that he has become a great asset to this city much like yourself and after some deliberation we have decided to offer Saiyaman a liaison special detectives badge like the one you have." The chief presented Videl a police badge with the letters LSD on it. "We figured you'd have the best chance of giving this to him."

"...Thank you chief." Videl said trying to hold back tears. "You don't know how much this means to me."

"Well it should mean even more to Saiyaman." The chief replied slightly confused as to why Videl was getting so emotional. "Anyway please do your best to give this to him and please let him know he has the police's full support."

"I will sir thank you." Videl replied grabbing the badge as she turned ran out of the room. _**Yes! This is great. It feels like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders. Maybe now he'll...**_

* * *

 _Orange Star High School_

Mr. Curry was giving a lecture about the beauty of diagrams.

 _ **Sooo bored. I've already know all about diagrams so I think it'll be okay if I take a quick nap.**_ Gohan thought as he began to doze off but before he could the door to classroom opened and Videl waked in. **_Videl? Why does she look so...happy._**

Videl had a big grin on her face as she took her seat.

"Hey bestie!" Said Erasa "What's with the big smile?"

"I just got some good news." Videl replied.

"Ooh really do tell?" Erasa inquired.

"Well I don't want go into to much detail but the good news is actually for Saiyaman." Videl looked directly at Gohan. "I have something to tell Saiyaman. I'm going to ask him to meet alone the rooftop of the school later. That is if I can somehow manage to get his attention. He always takes off after the day is saved but I'm sure I'll be able to get the message to him somehow."

"Well I'm sure you'll get the message to him somehow." Gohan chuckled nervously rubbing the back of his head. _**Should I really show up...She could be up to something. Wouldn't be the first time she's tried to trap me...I suppose Saiyaman could make in appearance. It's not like she could could set a trap that could catch me anyway.**_

"Ooh are you finally gonna confess your undying love for him?" Erasa said teasingly

"No! It's nothing like that!" Videl replied her face turned redder than rose dyed red.

"Everyone pay attention now. They'll be plenty of time for chit-chat later." Mr. Curry said as he pointed to a diagram he drew on the board and continued on with his lecture.

* * *

 _Orange Star High School Rooftop after school_ _._

 _ **Come on where is he?**_ Videl thought looking at her watch ** _He wouldn't stand me up would he...Well he might after the time I tried to drop a cage on him..._** Videl felt a gentle tap on her should and turned around to see Saiyaman in front of her.

"I heard through the grapevine you wanted to see me Miss Videl." Gohan said in his deep silky smooth Saiyaman voice. "...You're not planning on dropping another cage on me right?"

"Nooo." Videl chuckled "Not this time. I've got good news. The police have decided to take you off the wanted list and..." Videl presented Saiyaman with the Liason Special Detectives Badge. "This a Liason Special Detectives badge. With you'll be officially be recognized as an ally to the force. Unfortunately it doesn't come with any pay."

"It's okay" Gohan chucked "I'm not in this for the money anyways. It'll certainly be nice not to be viewed as a criminal by the police anymore. I gladly accept." Gohan took the badge from Videl.

"Great!" Videl replied "So...now that we're officially on the same side. I was wondering...If you could tell me who you are."

"...I can't" Saiyaman replied. "If my secret were to get out it could endanger the lives of my family." _**Come on dumbass you know want to tell her.**_

"I won't tell anyone." Videl replied "You can trust me."

 _ **Aaah what should I do!?**_ A conflicted Gohan thought whena very familiar voice rang out in Gohan's _**Go ahead and tell her. It's alright.**_ _ **...Was that...Dad...Gohan wasn't sure if he imagined it or not but he knew the voice was right. He knew what he had to do.**_

"Ah Crapbaskets! I guess there really no point in hiding from you anymore is there."

Videl's face lit up. There was only one person she knew that said that particular word. "I knew it was you Gohan!" Videl grabbed Gohan and gave him a big hug.

Gohan pressed the button on the side of his visor and transformed back into his civilian clothes. "Shhh not so loud. Remember this is our secret." _**Well mine, yours, Bulma, Trunks, Vegeta, Goten, and my mom...Does Videl realize she's still hugging onto me?**_

"Oh right sorry." Videl replied. She then noticed Gohan start blushing and realized she was hugging him and let go and started blushing herself. "Gohan, ...I'm sorry for acting so distant towards you. I just didn't know how to handle everything."

"It's okay Videl that's in the past now." Gohan replied. "What matters now is that we can start becoming friends from this day forward and I also guess this makes us partners now." Gohan's face broke out into a huge smile.

 _ **Wow he is really handsome when he smiles like that...Wait what am I thinking you just really got to friend status you can't be thinking that now.**_ "Yeah I guess it does." Videl replied smiling back.

 _ **Wow...**_ Gohan thought. ** _She's really pretty when she smiles...I mean um she is one cool friend. Yeah that's what I meant to think._**

"Um Gohan" Videl said breaking Gohan out of his thoughts. "I have another question for you."

"Go ahead and ask." Gohan replied.

"How do you fly" Videl asked

"Well it's pretty simple really." Gohan replied "I just manipulate my ki to flow outward around my entire body and it lift's me off the ground."

"...Could you teach me" Videl asked

"Um yeah I suppose I could" Gohan replied

"Great!" Videl exclaimed "Let's go to your house and start right away."

"My house?" Gohan nervously rubbed the back of his head. Gohan could just picture Chi-Chi's reaction to him bringing a girl home and her going on about marriage and grandbabies! which made him shiver. "I think we should wait probably wait till tomorrow. Since there's no school we'll have the entire day to devote to it,"

"Yeah" Videl sighed "I guess you're right. Then I'll see you tomorrow Gohan."

"Yeah see you tomorrow." Gohan replied.

Gohan and Videl went their separate ways.

* * *

 _Son residence_

"Heymom..." Gohan said nervously _"_ Isitokayif Videl comes over tomorrow _?"_

"Why of course!" Chi-Chi replied enthusiastically "It's about time I get meet this girlfriend of yours I've heard so much about."

"Mooooom! I told you before she's not my girlfriend!" An embarrassed Gohan replied "She's coming over tomorrow so I can teach her how to fly."

"Uh huh suuuure" Chi-Chi replied skeptically

The next morning Videl arrived at Gohan's house bright and early. _**Don't feel nervous Videl it's just flying lessons. It's not like it's a date or something...**_ Videl knocked on the door.

"I'll get it!" Goten said rushing to the door.

 _ **It's probably Videl which means...Oh crapbaskets!**_

Videl saw the door open but didn't see anyone there until she looked down and saw a little 7 year old boy who had to be Gohan's little brother looking up at her

"Oh! You must be Gohan's Gir..." A hand come over Goten's mouth before he could finish the sentence.

"Hey Videl." Gohan said with his hand covering his little brother mouth. "Lovely day isn't it? "Gohan began to whisper something into Goten's ear and took his hand off of his face.

"Oookay!" Goten replied "Good luck with your flying. Gohan taught me a couple of weeks ago. It's really fun." Goten turned around and walked back to his room.

"So let's get started shall we" Gohan said wanting to get out of there before his mother woke up.

Gohan and Videl headed to an open field near his house. Gohan and Videl sat across from one another.

"So" Gohan started out saying "The first thing you need to learn how to do is harness your Ki."

"And what exactly is that?" Videl inquired.

"Ki is a sort of natural energy that exists in all living things." Gohan replied "And if harnessed can be capable of all sorts of things. It can be used as a powerful destructive force." Gohan stuck out his right hand and shot a small energy ball at a boulder blowing it to pieces. "It can manipulated into what I like to call flight energy." Gohan began floating of the ground. "I even know a friend who can use it to heal injuries. It's a force capable of both wondrous and disastrous things."

Videl sat in awe as Gohan explained the nature of Ki. Somehow she felt as if she naturally understood it all. Her dad tried to explain energy blasts and things of that nature like the ones at the Cell Games as mere tricks but she knew better she knew that had to be more to it than just mere tricks. How her dad was able to defeat Cell without being able to harness Ki was beyond her. She had even begun to think that there was more to it than that. That maybe he wasn't the one who actually... Her train of though was suddenly interrupted by Gohan.

"So do you understand now?" Gohan asked

"Yeah I think I do." Videl replied.

"Great." Gohan replied "So the first thing I'm going have you do is to bring out your ki. I think the best way for you to do that is to meditate but don't clear your head you need focus on the energy within feel it and when you do grab hold of it and bring it to the surface. " Gohan demonstrated by closing his eyes cupping his hands and forming an energy ball between them. "It's that simple."

"Got it." Videl nodded. Videl closed her eyes and cupped her hands. _**Find the energy...Feel the energy...There!**_ In barely a minute Videl formed a pretty sizeable energy ball in her hands.

"That's amazing Videl!" Gohan exclaimed "You did that in no time at all"

Videl could feel a warmth in her hands. She opened her eyes and saw the energy ball. "I did it! I really did it!" Videl smiled as she let the energy dissipate.

"Now next up is levitation" Gohan stated "Now that you know how to feel for your ki. You're going to gently push it out threw your entire body and aim it downward like this." The air around Gohan began to whirl and the grass began to swirl (Ha I rhymed) and Gohan was lifted up 5 feet into the air. "Just like that."

"Okay." Videl replied as she closed her eyes. _**Feel for the ki, gently push it out.**_ The air around Videl began to whirl. _**And push it downward...**_ The grass began to swirl around her. And soon Videl felt herself lift off the ground.

"...Incredible" Gohan muttered to himself as he looked up at Videl who as a solid 20 feet in the air.

Videl opened her eyes. "I...I did it! I'm floating!" Videl suddenly realized how high she was and rapidly began falling to the ground only to be caught by Gohan.

"You did really really good." Gohan said looking at Videl while holding her in his arms.

"Thank you" Videl replied "Um you can put me down now." Videl tried not to blush but failed.

Gohan blushed as well as he put her down. "So um I think we should call it a day. This much for a first time can be pretty draining."

"No!" Videl replied not ready to quit "I can still keep going. I just fell because I lost my concentration that's all" Videl stood up and began jumping up and down. "See I can still go."

 _ **Wow this girl sure is something else.**_ Gohan thought. "Well okay then. The next part is the really easy. You're going to do what you just did from a standing position and keep your eyes open this time and after that you're essentially flying."

"Right!" Videl replied. The air did the whirly thing the grass did the swirly thing and soon Videl was airborne. She rose roughly 10 feet off the ground. "I did it Gohan. I'm flying!" Videl looked down at Gohan with a wide smile.

 _ **Wow, I've never seen her smile that big before.**_ Gohan thought. **_...it's captivating. Dammit focus Gohan focus._** "Congratulations Videl! Why don't you come down and we'll take a break. Maybe we can try working on a few basic maneuvers afterwards."

"No wait! I think I can move around a little bit now." Videl replied. She rose 5 feet more and then descended five feet and then rose 5 feet again and then another 10 feet and then another 10 feet . She gently strayed left, then right, and then forward, and backward.

 _ **Wow I was certain it would have taken her at least a week to be able to even move like that but she got the hang of it like it was nothing...but she's putting to energy behind it. She dosen't know how to conserve it properly. If she keeps this up she'll.**_ "Videl!" Gohan shouted "That's enough your wasting to much energy! You need to come down before you fall!"

"Oh come on Gohan. I feel perfectly fi..." Videl's energy rapidly dropped as she fell to the ground.

"Ah crapbaskets!" Gohan said to himself as he caught Videl 10 feet in the air before she hit the ground. Gohan landed firmly on the ground and looked at a tired Videl. "That's the second time. I've had to catch you. Don't start making it a habit now" Gohan teased.

"I...I'm sorry Gohan. I''ll try not to." A tired Videl replied letting out a slight chuckle.

Gohan began to gently lay Videl who had just slipped unconscious on the ground but as he went to do so he noticed something brown and fuzzy poking out of the back of top of her shorts.

 _ **Is that...**_ Gohan gently tucked on the the back of her shorts and out popped **_A tail!?_**

 _ **But that would mean...but she couldn't be...A SAIYAN!?**_

A/N

So you enjoying the story so far? What did you think of the big reveal? I've put a lot of effort into this so far so if you like it please follow and if you love it please favorite it as well. And also give a review if you want. And if you hate it then please like and favorite it anyway but do it ironically. A lot more answers will be revealed in the next chapter so please stay tuned. Until then, have a great day. ~TheUltimateMystic


	7. Chapter 6: Saiyans & Secrets

Stop! Chapter time. Oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh! Here come the the chapter.~TheUltimateMystic

* * *

 _ **Chapter 6: Saiyans & Secrets**_

* * *

 _Son Residence_

Videl slowly opened her eyes and sat up. It took a second for her eyes to adjust as she scanned the room trying to figure out where she was. _**...Where am I...**_ Videl then recalled what happened. _**That's right I was learning how to fly and...I think I went a bit overboard and passed out. So that means I must be in Gohan's house.**_

The door to the room opened and Gohan walked in carrying a cup of tea. "Oh good you're awake."

"How long have I been out." Videl asked rubbing her eyes.

"A few of hours." Gohan replied handing her the cup of tea. "I put you in my bed until you woke up."

 _ **I'm in Gohan's bed.**_ Videl didn't know why but the thought of being in Gohan's bed made her blush.

"Are you alright Videl" Gohan asked "You like you might have a fever or something?"

"Oh no I...I'm fine." Videl replied. She took a sip of the tea and set it down. "Wait a second did you say a few hours?" Videl looked out the window behind her and saw that the sun was starting to set. "Oh no I'm going to so grounded."

"Don't worry." Gohan assured her "Called Erasa and had her tell your Dad you were staying at her place." Gohan wasn't sure what was worse hearing Erasa's squealing reaction and how she new they would make they would wind up together and that she expects to be Videl's maid of honor or hearing his mom rattle on about grand babies and how cute Videl looked in his arms and how she could just picture Gohan carrying her over the threshold after they were married. He tried explaining to both of them but he gave but he gave up with each one after a few minutes. It was like talking to a couple of brick walls.

"Oh so I um guess that means I'm staying at your place tonight." A red-faced Videl said.

 _ **Calm down Videl it's just one friend staying at another's house that's all. You've done it before...Of course this the first time I'm staying at a guys house...but I have stayed at Sharpner's house before but Erasa was there so it wasn't as awkward as this...I mean this isn't awkward. This isn't awkward...**_

"Yeah I guess it does." An equally red-faced Gohan replied. _**Why is my heart racing like this. You've had sleepovers with Krillin before so it should be no big deal right? Just because she's a girl doesn't mean it should be weird...Oh wait I need to ask her a question about...that.**_ "Hey Videl...I need to ask you something."

"Yeah Gohan?" Videl replied

Gohan took a deep breath "How long have you had...a tail?"

"A tail? What are you ta..." Videl felt something fuzzy moving in the back of her shorts.

She reached back and felt the tip of what seemed to be a fuzzy _**Tail!?**_ Videl quickly leaped out bed and ran over to a close by wall mirror. She tugged on her shorts and a long brown fuzzy tail popped out. Videl looked at it as it swung from side to side behind her. "Oh this is so embarrassing. I was born with a tail. I was told it was a birth defect but my parents had it removed when I was 5. I don't know why it grew back all of a sudden. I didn't even know it could grow back." Videl's shorts dropped to the ground revealing white panties with pink polka dots. Videl's face turned redder than it's ever been in her entire life as she pulled her shorts up as fast as she could. She then proceeded to wrap her tail around her waist.

Gohan couldn't help but stare as Videl's shorts fell revealing her panties. One side of his brain told him to be a gentleman and put his hands over his eyes but the other side of his brain said nope not happening...That side won out.

"Um...Can we pretend that didn't just happen?" a super embarrassed Videl asked.

"Yeah" Gohan coughed "I think that would be best...Um where were we...Oh yeah, My best guess is your tail grew back as a response to the imminent danger you were in." Gohan explained.

"But I've been in imminent danger before and it didn't grow back." Videl replied

"Yes but you hadn't been able to harness your ki before." Gohan replied. "I think it was a combination of energy exhaustion and the danger caused by the fall."

"You seem to know a lot about this Gohan." Videl replied looking at Gohan curiously.

"Well...It's because something similar happened to me when I was younger." Gohan replied

"You mean you had a tail?" a wide eyed Videl replied

"Yes I did." Gohan replied. "Videl...I don't think you have that tail because of a birth defect."

Videl looked confused "What do you mean Gohan?"

Gohan pointed to his bed "Videl...You might want to sit down. This is going to be a lot of information to take in."

Videl sat at the foot of Gohan's bed and Gohan sat beside her.

"My father wasn't from this world." Gohan began to explain "He was born on a planet known as Vegeta. The planet Vegeta was the home to an alien race known as the Saiyans. The Saiyans were once a proud warrior race who were conquered by an evil intergalactic space tyrant known as Frieza. Frieza ruled several planets in several galaxies including the planet Vegeta. He used the Saiyans as work horses to conquer even more planets but he eventually grew fearful of them. He feared that one day they would grow powerful enough to rise up and overthrow him. So he decide to completely annihilate the planet and all it's inhabitants. My father managed to escape the planets destruction because he was sent her as baby right before Planet Vegeta was destroyed. Until 7 years ago my Father and Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans, were the only two full blooded Saiyans left in existence and now Vegeta is the only remaining survivor. Myself, my younger brother, and Vegeta's son are half Saiyans. And we're all that remains of the Saiyan legacy."

Videl hung onto every word Gohan said. Most people would have been skeptical of what he was saying but She didn't disbelieve him for a second. "But what does this have to do with me and my tail?"

"That tail is a distinct feature of the Saiyan race." Gohan replied sternly.

Videl could only sit and stare before she was able to conjure up some words "Are...are you saying I'm a...Saiyan?"

"I believe so" Gohan replied. "But to be more precise I think you're a half Saiyan. You're mother died when you were young right."

"Yeah..." Videl replied "She also died when I was 5 of a heart virus a few months after I lost my tail."

"What do you remember about her?" Gohan asked

"I don't remember as much as I want to...but I do remember somethings. She was a cop and she was strong, confident, proud, and loving and she would always keep my dad in line if he tried to do something stupid...Wait...Are you saying you think my mom was...a Saiyan"

"Well you're to young to have come from Planet Vegeta. Which greatly decreases your chance of being a full blooded Saiyan, and I am confident Mr. Satan isn't a Saiyan so that leaves your mother." Gohan explained.

Videl felt like she wanted to faint. All this information really was a lot to take in but it also explained a lot. "I think you're right Gohan...No, I know you're right. My whole life I've always felt different from everyone else. I've always been stronger, faster, had better reflexes than all of my friends and peers. I used to think it was because I was the daughter of Mr. Satan. He was the world champion and savior of the world after...or so I thought. Gohan tell me something my dad wasn't the one who beat Cell was he...it was you wasn't it?"

Gohan looked surprised. "H...How did you know?"

"I remember watching the Cell the games when I was younger and there was a boy there he had golden hair and he was the last one fighting cell before the cameras went out. I figured he had to have been around our age now, and you said your father died 7 years ago. That was when the Cell Games took place. The man who was fighting Cell before you was your father wasn't it?"

"...Yes it was." Gohan replied solemnly "He died because of me because I got cocky and refused to finish Cell off right away." Tears began to fall down Gohan's face when he suddenly felt Videl's arms wrap around him.

Videl saw Gohan crying. She didn't know what came over her. All she knew is she had to comfort him so she immediately wrapped her arms around him and held him tight. She then placed her head on his chest. Letting the tears falling from Gohan's face touch hers. "...I'm sorry Gohan. I know how hard that must have been for you but I'm sure your dad doesn't blame you. I know how lonely you must feel sometimes...but I'm here for you...You're not alone." She felt Gohan's tears stop. She then heard Gohan simply utter the words thank you. Videl looked up as Gohan looked down.

Gohan's tears stopped. Videls embrace and her words comforted him. Videl was right being one of the last few traces of a dying race can make a guy feel lonely sometimes but now there was at last one more person who he could share that with. "...Thank you." He looked down and as he did Videl looked up.

Gohan wrapped his arms around Videl as they stared into each others eyes as their faces slowly grew closer to one another until soon they were just inches appart. "...Videl." "...Gohan." Their lips grew even closer together until they connected in long passionate kiss. They continued the kiss for what seemed like an eternity neither one wanting to break it but even a Saiyan's breath runs out eventually.

"W...W...Wow." Was all Gohan could say.

"Y...Y...Yeah." Was all Videl could say.

They continued to hold each other for a few more minutes neither saying a word. Both just staring into the others eyes until Videl finally broke the silence.

"I love you Gohan." Videl stated still staring into Gohan's deep black eyes.

"I love you too Videl." Gohan replied staring into Videl's deep blue eyes.

It was then that they noticed Chi-Chi standing in the doorway. She had walked in as the were in their passionate embrace to inform them that dinner was ready. "G...grand babies" was all Chi-Chi managed to mutter out before she fainted from an overload of happiness.

Gohan and Videl let go of each other and face palmed themselves.

"So you gonna go help her up?" Videl asked embarrassed that Chi-Chi had just seen their firery lip-lock.

"Yeah that's probably a good idea." Gohan replied equally as embarrassed.

Gohan sat a dazed Chi-Chi down at the kitchen table. "It'll probably take her a few minutes to snap out it. Hey Videl, I was wondering...do you think your father knew?"

"...Yes I do." Videl replied. She thought back to when she first told him about Saiyaman and how he seemed slightly startled by the name. "He never really liked to talk about mom to often. He said it just brought him to much pain...and I can understand that, but tomorrow I'm getting some answers."

"And I'll be right there with you." Gohan replied.

"Say, where's your little brother?" Videl inquired.

"Oh he's staying at his friend Trunk's house." Gohan replied "You're going to be sleeping in his bed tonight. Don't worry it's a full size. We would normally let you stay in the guest room but unfortunately the last time Trunks stayed over here the two of them sort of destroyed it and we haven't had a chance to repair it yet."

Videl let out a decent sized laugh after hearing that.

"Wow...You have a really nice laugh." Gohan complimented.

"Th...Thank you" Videl embarrassingly replied.

Chi-Chi finally snapped out of her daze. A big grin came over her face. "Ah young love."

Gohan and Videl both blushed as they sat down at the dinner table. Neither one said a word as they began to fill their plates with a heaping amount of food.

Chi-Chi watched in shock as Videl scarfed down her food at the same speed as Gohan. She had never seen a human keep pace with a Saiyan. Chi-Chi completely distracted by what she was seeing dropped her fork. She bent down to pick it up and saw the tail wrapped around Videl's waist. "What the hell!?" Chi-Chi immediately got out from under the table. "Gohan...Di..di..di..di..di..did you know. Your girlfriend's a Saiyan!?"

Gohan and Videl looked at each other and smiled.

"Yes mom." Gohan replied "We just found that out ourselves recently."

Gohan and Videl explained to Chi-Chi everything that happened and how they we're going to talk to Mr. Satan tomorrow.

"Well...I think that's enough excitement for one day." a stunned Chi-Chi stated. "I think I'm going to go to bed now." Chi-Chi headed to her room and shut the door behind her.

"I think we might want to call it a day too." Gohan said while holding Videl's hand.

"Yeah, I am pretty tired myself." Videl replied. "Um Gohan...Can I sleep in your bed with you tonight? I don't think I can sleep alone."

Gohan's face turned red for what seemed like the 100th time that night. "Well...Yeah I guess so."

"Good" Videl smiled. "But no funny business got it."

"Hey give me some credit madam. I am a gentleman after all" Gohan replied in a faux British accent.

"Well then kind sir, Shall we head off to bed?" Videl replied in faux accent of her own.

"We shall." Gohan replied.

They headed to Gohan's room and got into bed.

Videl laid her head on Gohan's chest and closed her eyes. "Goodnight Gohan."

"Goodnight Videl." Gohan replied closing his eyes.

* * *

A/N

Hope you enjoyed Chapter 6 of Note Alone. I know it's a bit shorter than usual but I hope I put in enough good stuff to keep you satisfied. Some fun facts about this chapter. I didn't originally plan for Gohan and Videl to get together in this chapter. I had planned for them to either become a couple in either the next chapter or a little bit later but as I was writing it just sort of happened. I also had planned for this chapter to include the confrontation with Mr. Satan but in the end I decided that it was best to save that for the next chapter and speaking of the next chapter. I have made a decision that. The next chapter...will be the last! Now I know what your thinking. "Shock awe gasp! How could this be!" Now don't get to nickers in a tit. The reason why it's going to be the final chapter is because I have decided to continue the story with a sequel focusing on the events of the world martial arts tournament. I kind of have this big ol' trilogy planned out in my head. So I hope you follow me on this three story epic. Have a nice day. Also that whole maintenance thing was annoying as hell wasn't it? ~TheUltimateMystic.


	8. Chapter 7: Mothers & Fathers

Here it is ladies and gentlemen the final chapter (But not the final chapter of the story) of Not Alone. ~TheUltimateMystic

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Mothers & Fathers**

* * *

Satan Mansion.

Gohan and Videl stood in front of the doors to the Satan Mansion. Videl was nervous about confronting her father.

Videl held tight onto Gohan's hand "I don't know if I can do this Gohan."

"Yes you can Videl." Gohan replied. "You want answers and this is the only way to get them."

"I know but..." Videl held Gohan's hand tighter

"Come on Videl it's not like you to be nervous." Gohan replied. "You're strong. You can do this."

"Yeah." Videl said taking in a deep breath. "I can do this." Videl still holding onto Gohan's hand opened the front door. Within a few seconds a butler approached them.

"Ah Good morning lady Videl." The butler said in the most posh British accent ever.

"Good morning Gilesverson." Videl replied "Where is my father?"

"He is in his study watching his favorite Soap Opera." Gilverson answered looking at the tail wrapped Videl's waist. "Is that some sort of hip fashion accessory that's all hip and trendy with today's youth?"

"Um yeeeah exactly..." Videl replied. "Come on Gohan let's go."

Videl and Gohan headed to Mr. Satan's study.

"Are you ready Videl?" Gohan asked as the stood in front of the study door.

"Yes. Yes I am." Videl replied confidently as she turned the door knob.

"You're kidding me. James was the killer and he was his own twin sister!?" Mr. Satan shouted at his 70 inch plasma screen tv.

"Dad." Videl said sternly.

"No Samantha look out it's an empty elevator shaft!" Mr. Satan shouted oblivious to his daughters presence.

"Dad." Videl repeated.

"I bet Manuel sabotaged the elevator I'm sure of it." Mr. Satan said to himself still completely absorbed into his Soap Opera.

"DAD!" Videl shouted.

"Huh? Oh hey sweet pea how ya doin?" Hercule asked finally noticing his daughter's presence. He also noticed she was holding hands with a boy. "What is the meaning of this!? I thought I told you that if you got a boyfriend he'd have to be stronger than me, and I doubt this scrawny little twi..." Hercule stopped dead in his tracks as he saw Videl's tail tucked neatly around her waist. "...Oh boy."

 _ **You can do this Videl just be straight with it.**_ Videl thought."Dad was mom a Saiyan?"

Hercules eyes grew wide as heard Videl's question. "...Uh what is that some sort of fish or something?" Hercule let out a nervous chuckle.

"Dad, please enough with the lies." Videl replied. "Just tell me the truth."

Hercule closed his eyes and contemplated and after a moment he sighed. "Yes...You're mother was a Saiyan. But how did you find out? How do you even know what a Saiyan is?"

"Dad, This is Gohan. He is my boyfriend and he is a half Saiyan." Videl replied

"Nice to meet you Mr. Satan" Gohan extended his hand.

Mr. Satan shook Gohan's hand. "N...Nice to meet you too."

"Dad, Why didn't you tell me?" Videl asked as a few tears began to fall down her face. "Why didn't you tell what mom was...what I am?"

"Because it was you're mothers last wish." Mr. Satan replied. "Vidalia wanted you to grow up with a normal life. She didn't want you to feel like an outcast."

"But I still deserved to know." Videl replied "I deserved to know about mom. I deserved to know about me! I could have handled it!"

Mr. Satan took a deep breath and sighed. He then proceeded to walk over to a locked glass case with a video tap in it. He took out a key and unlocked it and took out the tape out and walked back over to Gohan and Videl.

"What is that?" Videl asked.

"This is from your mother." Hercule replied. "I was supposed to give this to you on your 18th birthday but I guess I'll have to give to you a littler earlier than expected. It's funny your mother was never good at waiting for things either. Patience was never her strong suit. She'd always want to get things done ahead of schedule." Hercule handed Videl the tape.

"What's on it?" Videl inquired.

"I don't know. Though I do have a feeling of what it might be." Hercule replied. "I thought about watching before but your mother made it for you and you alone. It wouldn't have been right for me to watch it." Hercule walked to the study door. "There's a vcr there that I use to watch my old martial arts tapes." Hercule pointed to a vcr in the entertainment center below his 70 inch plasma screen tv. Hercule opened the the door and exited the room.

"I think I'll go wait outside too." Gohan said as let go of Videl's hand only for her to grab his again.

"No Gohan, please don't go." Videl replied.

"But made the tape for you to watch alone." Gohan replied.

"I know" Videl replied. "But...I need you here...Please don't leave me."

"Okay, I'm right here. I won't go anywhere." Gohan replied holding firmly onto Videl's hand.

Videl and Gohan walked up to the VCR and inserted the tape. They walked over to a nearby couch as the tape began to play.

A beautiful woman greatly appeared on the screen. She was almost identical to Videl with a couple of exceptions. Her was were a deep dark brown and she had short spiky hair. (Think a slightly spikier version of Videl's hair style after she got it cut.)

"Hello dear." Vidalia started off saying in a weak voice evident of hair ailing condition.

"...Mom" Videl's face began to tear up upon hearing her mother's voice.

"I have made this video for you my only daughter." Vidalia continued. "I hope things are going well. I'm sure you've grown up big and strong by now. Videl, There some things I need to tell you. Things that maybe a bit hard to believe. Although since you're my daughter I have a feeling you may have found out some of this information already. But on the offhand that you didn't, I have made this video to tell you some things about me, about you, and about where I come from. I was not born here on Earth. I was born on a distant planet known as Vegeta. The inhabitants of planet Vegeta, a race known as the Saiyans, were not a peaceful race. They were a race of violence and destruction but not all were like that. There were a few here and there who hated the their people acted. Who disagreed with the Saiyan way of life. My parents were among them. My mother worked at meat distribution factory and my father was a warrior although a reluctant one. They sent me to Earth when I was five to escape the destruction thanks to a warning by a lone Saiyan warrior. "

Age 737

An injured Bardock his armor cracked and skin cut limped into a bar filled with his fellow Saiyan warriors and collapsed on the floor before picking himself up. Everyone laughed at him before he began to speak. "Listen everybody, It's Frieza. He's coming for us.

"You mean you right?" A random Saiyan standing in front of Bardock replied.

"No, Us. You...me...Everyone here. It's true he's scared of us. He wants us all dead. My whole crew is dead thanks to that freaky horned bastard!"

"Bardock gets his tail whooped and it's the end of the world right?" Another random Saiyan interjected.

Everyone in the room began laughing.

"Maybe you dolts should stop pretending to be elites." Another Saiyan mocked.

"No kidding Bardock." The Saiyan standing in front of Bardock laughed. "Welcome to the real world man."

"It hurts don't it." A random Saiyan said laughing along with the others as they continued to mock him.

Bardock stared in disbelief as he was ridiculed. "Fools! You're all dead! ...He's on his way."

"Come on Bardock, You really expect us to believe that?" Another Saiyan asked.

"Fine, Believe what you want to believe but I'm going to try and stop him." Bardock stated as he rushed out of the bar.

A lone Saiyan with long spikey black hair sat at the bar with sipping a drink not joining in on the laughter. He contemplated Bardock's words. He believed them. He believed every last word of them. He believed Frieza was preparing to destroy Planet Vegeta. It was something he had long feared. He had even thought about leaving the planet with his mate and daughter. He even went as far as to find a planet where they could possibly live out a peaceful existence free from war and destruction. But he also feared that wherever they went they would simply be hunted down and killed. He thought about speaking up. He thought about joining Bardock in his stand against Frieza but he realized that even with his help it would be futile. Frieza was to powerful. He knew what he had to do. He suddenly sprang up from his seat left the bar through another door seconds after bardock.

Vegeta Meat Factory

"I think my newborn son would be a perfect mate for your daughter once they're both grown up don't you think Carza?" a female saiyan with medium length spiky hair asked another female Saiyan who greatly resembled Videl and Vidalia.

"Oh Gine, is romance all you think about?" Carza replied chucking.

"What can I say? I'm a hopeless romantic." Gine replied as she chopped a giant piece of meat in half.

As Carza went to speak she heard her full name being shouted.

"Carzalia! Carzalia!" The lone warrior began shouting as he entered the bar.

"I'm over here Totoap!(pronounced toto-ap)" Carza said waving her hand in the air signaling the lone warrior to her location "What's wrong?"

"Carza, We need to go now." Totoap said grabbing Carza by the hand.

"O...Okay." a confused and worried Carza replied.

"What's going on?" Gine inquired.

"I'm sorry Gine. There's no time to explain...I'm sorry...I really am." Totoap replied.

"I guess I'll see you later Gine. Give little Kakarot a kiss for me." Carza said as she turned to leave with Totoap

Totoap began to rush out the factory with Carza in hand but stopped and turned around and looked at Gine. "One last thing...You're mate...is brave man." Totoap then quickly exited the factory with Carza.

A look of came over Gine's face as she whispered the name "...Bardock"

 _Totoap and Carza's residence._

A young Vidalia was sitting in a chair in the living room reading a story book when her parents rushed into the room.

"Vidalia!" Totoap ran over to his daughter and picked her up from the chair.

"Hey papa!" Vidalia cheerfully greeted her father.

"Will you please tell me what's going on already Totoap." A worried Carza asked.

"...It's happening the day we feared. It's happening...Frieza's preparing to destroy the planet." Totoap solemnly replied.

"Are...Are you sure?" Carza asked.

"Yes." Totoap replied. "I was in the bar having a drink when Bardock came barging in he rambled on about he Frieza was on his way to destroy us. Everyone laughed at him but I knew he was telling the truth. The absolute certainty in his voice gave me very little doubt. He said he was going to try stop him but he's going to fail. Bardock may be brave, but he's just not strong enough."

"What are we going to do?" Carza replied.

"...The pods." Totoap replied.

Carza nodded. "Right."

"What's going on mama? Papa?" a worried Vidalia asked. "Are we gonna blow up?"

"No dear. Everything's going to be fine." Carza assured her daughter.

Totoap and Carza grabbed their daughters hands and headed outside to the back of the house. Totoap walked over to the ground and flipped up a secret panel in the ground revealing a keypad. He typed a few numbers in and the ground in front of him began to open and three Saiyan pods began to rise up. Totoap opened the first pod and placed Vidalia inside but as he did he heard Carza scream.

"Oh my god!" Carza shouted as she pointed up toward the sky.

A massive ball of energy was approaching the planet.

"Damn it! Well there's still time for her!" Totoap said he quickly began to type coordinates into Vidalia's pod. "Vidalia...We're going to be sending you some place safe okay. But I'm afraid we can't come with you."

"...But why papa?" Vidalia asked as she began to cry.

"It's okay Vidalia." Carza said as she gave her daughter one last hug. "We may not be with you but we'll always be watching over you."

Totoap looked up and saw the energy ball getting closer and closer "When the pod closes press this button okay"

"O...Okay" a teary eyed Vidalia replied.

"We love you." Totoap and Carza said in unison as the pod began to close.

Vidalia did as she was instructed and pressed the button and the pod immediately began to take off. Flying away as the energy ball began to impact the planet.

 _ **I hope you have a good life on Earth my daughter.**_ Those were both Totoap and Carza's last thoughts as their life forces were extinguished by Frieza's mighty blast.

* * *

Age 774

"When I arrived here on earth I was found by a kind couple in a small village who raised me as their own daughter. They were the only ones who knew of my true origin until I met your father. He was 18. I was 23. He was a poor guy down on his luck and I was a rookie cop. I caught him trying to steal a loaf of bread. He told me he was going to become the greatest martial artist in all the world one day and that he needed the bread to help build up his strength. I had never met a man with that much determination in his eyes and I instantly fell for him. I told him the truth about me a year after we started dating and he honestly took it pretty well. I mean he fainted and hit his head on a coffee table but after that he was fine. I'm sorry for having your father keep this a secret from you for so long... I wanted to tell you all of this on your 6th birthday, but a few months ago we went on a vacation to my home village to attend my adoptive parents funerals. They had recently passed away together peacefully in their sleep. We had always warned you never to go outside when there was a full moon and that looking at it was dangerous but you being you got curious...and so one night when I was cooking supper you snuck out. You see when a Saiyan who has their tail looks at a full moon they become a giant rampaging beast known as Oozaru. I was able to get everyone in the village to safety but your rampage destroyed the entire village. After that we made the decision to remove your tail and let you live your life as a normal human. "

"...I did all that." A distraught Videl said.

"I know that's hard to take in" Vidalia continued as she started to cough. "But I don't want you punish yourself for it. It's not would I would want. It's kind of funny though. I wanted to tell you on your 6th birthday but now I won't even make to that, or your 7th or 8th or 18th...Okay that's not really funny but more insanely depressing but I try to find the humor in everything. Videl..." Vidalia started clutching at her chest. "There's some more things I wanted to tell but I feel like I'm running out of time...Videl, I don't know if there are any other Saiyans left. Sometimes I feel like there are...but you may very well be the last of us. The last of the Saiyan race. You carry the legacy and will of our people.,,,Not the whole death and destruction thing but more the whole pride and strength thing. Anyway you...are my Videl Satan...Daughter of Vidalia and Mr. Mark "Hercule" Satan, granddaughter of Totoap and Carzalia. You are my pride, my joy, and my hope. I love you. Farwell" Vidallia began clutch her chest tight as she stopped the recording.

"I love you too mom..." Tears began to stream down Videl's face as the recording stopped.

Gohan grabbed Videl and held her tight. Gohan didn't say a word. He just held her as she she cried letting her get everything she had bottled up inside her out.

Videl cried for 5 minutes straight before she finally stopped. "Thank you Gohan. Thank you for being here for me."

"It's no problem." Gohan replied still holding onto his girlfriend. "So how do you feel now?"

Videl took a few seconds to gather her thoughts. "I feel...happy. I feel like I finally have since of closure and sense of who I really am...But there's still something I need to ask my dad about."

Videl and Gohan got up and went to find Mr. Satan.

Mr. Satan was sitting in a chair in the main living room staring at a picture of Vidalia as Gohan and Videl approached him. Mr. Satan stood up and looked at his daughter "...Hey sweetpea."

"Dad..." Videl stared of saying "I get why you lied to be about mom all these years but why didn't you tell me the truth about Cell. Why did you lie to me like everyone else."

"So...You found that out to huh?" Mr. Satan sighed. "...The way you looked at me when you found out I defeated Cell..."It's the first time I felt like I was your hero and I didn't want to lose that..." Mr. Satan dropped to his knees "Now you know I'm nothing but a coward. I..."

"That's not true Mr. Satan." Gohan interrupted "You may be an entirely honest man but you're not a coward. You actually did help in the defeat of Cell more than you think."

"...How?" Mr. Satan asked "Who exactly are you?"

Gohan turned super saiyan and Hercule's eyes grew wider than jabba the hut at an all you can eat buffet.

"I am the one who defeated cell." Gohan replied. "Mr. Satan, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have been able to beat him. You risked your life to toss android 16's head to me and if you hadn't done that cell wouldn't have stepped on it and it wouldn't have given me the push I needed to defeat cell. A true coward wouldn't have done that. Mr. Satan, you did play a part in saving the world. You are a hero."

"...I am?" Mr. Satan replied still down on himself.

"Yes you are. And you actually did me a favor by taking all of the credit. My family and I didn't want the fame and the fortune. We enjoy living a simple life. You let us keep that by putting the weight of fame upon yourself. Mr. Satan. You are a good man. So get up and hug your daughter. She needs her father right now."

Mr. Satan stood up and nodded at Gohan. "Thanks kid." Mr. Satan went to pull Videl in for a hug but she pulled him in first.

"...I love Dad." Videl whispered into her fathers ear. "You're still my hero."

"I love you too sweatpea." Mr. Satan replied as he hugged his daughter.

Gohan watched and smiled as the father and daughter finally reconciled.

* * *

 _Orange Star High School._

One week later.

School had just ended and Videl, Gohan, Erasa, and Sharpner were having their usual end of the day conversation.

"Ah man I still can't believe Brains got Videl." A dejected Sharpner stated.

"Hey you got me. Are you saying I'm not good enough." Erasa pouted

"No no no. I didn't mean it like that." Sharpner replied. "Your plenty good enough babe. Perfect in fact."

"Good" Erasa smiled "I was afraid I was going to have Videl break your arm again."

"I'd do it to." Videl teased making a ball throwing motion at Sharpner.

Sharpner shuttered as he rubbed the spot where his arm was once broken.

Gohan Videl and Erasa all had a good laugh at Sharpner's expense.

"Hey Gohan." said Videl "There's something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Yeah what is it?" Gohan replied.

"The 25th World's Martial Arts Tournament is coming up soon and I was wondering if you'd want to enter it with me?"

"I'm not sure about that Videl. You know I don't like to show off in front of people." Gohan replied rubbing the back of his head.

"I really don't think Brains is martial arts material Videl." said Sharpner.

"I'll have you know Gohan's father was Son Goku. The former tournament champion before my dad. And his Father taught him everything he knows."

"Wow really I didn't know that." said a surprised Erasa.

"Yeah you continue to surprise me Brains." an equally surprised Sharpner stated.

"So what do you say Gohan. The former champions son vs the current champions daughter in a fight for the ages."

"Well if you put it that way." Gohan replied with a smile on his face.

...To be continued in Majin Unleashed.

* * *

A/N

And that's the end of Not Alone. I hope you enjoyed it. This was my first fanfic so I hope I did an adequate job. Please leave a review and tell what you thought of it. The inspiration for this came to me in a dream of mine. It was so vivid I just knew I had to turn it into a story. I'm going to start working on the sequel to this right away so stay tuned for that. So until next time have a great day ~TheUltimateMystic.


End file.
